Make me forget
by NekoChanPetr
Summary: Spoiler warning! When everyone is dead and you're desperate... you do stupid things. Naruto accepts Obito's offer during the war and goes with him. ObiNaru and KakaNaru. This story contains lemon, lime, yaoi, oc and ooc. Watch out! :L The oc is not based on anyone and won't come until second CHAPTER.
1. Prologue

**Neko: Well… I'm sorry. :c This will start as an ObiNaru fic, but will change somewhere in it. I don't know when, but it will. Everything is planned! :D  
Kakashi: I hate you…  
Neko: Shut up, teme. Go and read your book or sit in an emo corner for all I care. I am mean today :)  
Kakashi: She doesn't own Naruto or anything other than the plot for now. Ja ne.  
Neko: WAIT! Warnings! This fic contains ooc, yaoi and more ooc. And more yaoi. Probably some graphic lemony too. ;) On with the prologue. **

**Prologue… Make me forget**

"Your friends… comrades… they're dead. All of them. Have the sweet taste of loneliness, Naruto. Feel their bodies growing colder and colder in every second that passes." Obito said and Naruto trembled. He felt his body give up. His mind was a mess. Everyone could see that he was giving in.

Obito suppressed the upcoming smile that tugged his lips as he reached out his hand. "You don't have to live in this loneliness, Naruto. There are alternatives." He said and Naruto stared wide eyed at the offering hand. 'An offer I feel that I can't refuse.' He thought grimly.

He lifted his hand and took Obito's in his own. Obito dragged him up to where he was standing and smirked as Naruto's stare went emotionless. He looked over. "Now… I'm done. I have gotten what I wanted. Farewell." He said plainly and disappeared in a black swirl.

Kakashi stared in horror. He could feel his heart thump like madness. He fell onto his knees. 'Obito has Naruto, Obito has Naruto…' repeated in his brain and he could feel his heart shut down. People ran over to him and he felt he was being lifted and shifted around. But now… he didn't care anymore.

'I just don't care…' he thought and welcomed the incoming darkness that surrounded his vision.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN; Haha, here's second part! J Hope you liked the prologue. I'm mean, aren't I? Anyway, this chap is a good deal of work so… Appreciate it! Thank you. Again, I do not own Naruto. Probably never will. The story contains yaoi, lemon and smut and ooc-ness. Thank you for reading, now on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: My new life…**

Naruto sat on a bed. The room was clean. He had no idea where he was or anything about what Obito would do to him, but he would let it happen. 'Torture me, kill me, rape me for all I care. I have no one that would care about me so...' he thought, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Naruto sighed. "Yes?" he stated and Obito stepped in.

"Hello, Naruto… I just want to settle things. You are now a member of the new akatsuki. Our goal has nothing to do with the tailed beasts anymore. Now we're just creating an army to become greater than the allied forces. And I need to know where you're standing." He said and Naruto nodded slightly. "It's understandable. Do you know where Sasuke is?" he asked and Obito shook his head. "I have no idea. He left a while before the attack." He said. Naruto nodded.

"So are you on our side?" Obito asked. Naruto sighed and thought for a while. He closed his eyes and made his brain work again. He opened his eyes. His black pupils were now slits that stained his sky blue eyes. "Yes." He said in dark tone and Obito nodded.

Kakashi woke up in a hospital. He groaned. "Where am I?" he whispered and a stern woman sighed. "You're in Suna hospital, Kakashi. What's the last thing you remember?" she asked and Kakashi froze. "N-Naruto…" he whispered and Tsunade sighed. "Yes. He's gone over to Obito." She said and Kakashi could hear that she had been crying over it because her voice cracked.

"How is everyone else?" Kakashi asked, remembering Obito's exact words after he had convinced Naruto. "Most of Konoha is okay except for the ones that were killed earlier. There's a major loss for us, but the teams are okay." She said and he sighed. He suddenly panicked. "W-where is my mask?" he asked and Tsunade sighed before throwing a black piece of fabric over to him. "Here. Get dressed and come out." She said plainly and walked out.

Kakashi sighed. He had been laying there without his mask for how long? How many people had seen him? He tried to push the thought away. What was going on exactly? Obito wanted Naruto? He sighed and dressed before walking out. Tsunade and Gaara were standing there. "What is going on?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade sighed. "We have no idea. He said he only wanted Naruto and that the war was over. What does that mean?" she said and Gaara furrowed his brows. Kakashi could see that he had been crying too.

"We should try and find out Obito's hiding spot and see if we can get something out of that. I say that Konoha's shinobi can go home for now. It won't be any attack soon." He said plainly with his husky voice and walked off. Tsunade rubbed her face and sobbed. "God, I hate it when I have no idea of what's going on." She growled and followed Kakashi outside.

"Where is Hinata?" Hiashi asked Tsunade. Tsunade looked dumbfounded and Kakashi sighed. Hinata had died, protecting Naruto. Probably one of the reasons to why the blonde had given in. He thought that the only one that truly loved him was dead. Had he only known that there were more people to come.

"Y-you don't know?" Tsunade asked after a moment of silence. Hiashi sighed. "I was just told to ask you. I couldn't find her anywhere." He said plainly and Tsunade felt tears fill her eyes. "I'm so sorry. S-she died." She whispered and he took a deep breath. "Thank you for being honest, Hokage-Sama." He whispered and walked off. Kakashi shook his head. "Ouch." He whispered and Tsunade nodded. "This is not good." She whispered and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Most of the shinobi left to get back to Konoha the same day, but someone was too hurt to move physically so they stayed in Suna for a while. They would leave when they were healthy enough. Kakashi thought that it was weird that everything ended just like that, but followed his orders nonetheless. The sooner he was back in Konoha, the sooner he would be able to try and find Naruto.

**END of chapter 1. Sorry if you didn't like it and if it didn't happen a lot, but I think it's big that Naruto changes to the 'dark' side. Anyway, important notice! Next chapter will have one OC in it that is not based on anyone. He is just a part of my cute imagination and you can write in the reviews if you want me to describe him in the start of next chapter or not. He's a bit weird, thank you very much. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you for reviews. I'm not sure if this story will be like incredibly good, but I'll try my best. So, in this chapter, there will come one OC. GOMENASAI! I don't really like OC but I just really wanted to use the idea since he's really specifically made in my head. I just thought that it was a good idea and… yeah. Still don't own Naruto. Probably, I never will neither. This story will contain yaoi and lemon in later chapters, probably character death. Sorry for killing Hinata, but you know. It had to be done to make Naruto do what he did. **

**Chapter 2: A reckless action…**

**Kakashi was walking around in the streets. The clouds were grey and most civilians were inside because of fear of being attacked. No one could understand why Obito would want Naruto except for the nine tails and it was killing them that it could be that Naruto was dead. Especially the ones left from his own age. Everyone was sad, but the ones that had been closest to the blonde, was broken to the bone. **

**Kakashi suddenly saw a figure sitting on the top of a tall fence. The figure was slim and had a weird hat on his head and a cloak that hung down behind him. If it was a him, Kakashi wasn't quite sure yet. The silveret felt obligated to check who this was since he had such a weird appearance. He walked over and coughed. The figure looked down on him and tilted its head. **

**"Can I help you?" the man, now Kakashi was certain, said and jumped down. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the man and almost fell to the ground. Each corner of the man was sewed up so he was always smiling. Kakashi gulped. "Uhm, no, I was just checking…" he said, but trailed off and the man chuckled. Kakashi now saw that he was wearing pants full of chains and a shirt with a head skull on. His eyes were like resurrected except that the pupil were slightly red and the area around was bluish. **

**"I'm Mr. Death. Are you Kakashi?" he asked, still smiling wickedly because of those… threads… Kakashi nodded a little hesitantly and Death now took his hand into his cape and pulled out a rose. "You should hurry up and find him, you know?" he said in a hushed tone and Kakashi's eyes widened more, if possible. **

**Naruto wasn't allowed outside the room he had gotten yet. He understood though. You don't just trust anyone with all of your secrets. He could bet that the building was probably full of horrible secrets that he didn't really want to know. He sighed and closed his eyes as he sat on his bed, leaning back. He felt less lonely than he had done on the battlefield. **

**There, no one had stopped him. They had only stared wide eyed. No one said a word as he went with Obito. He could still remember that someone fainted as he disappeared in that swirly thingy. 'Maybe it was Sakura or…' he thought plainly, not bothering to finish the thought when steps were closing in. Probably food or something around that. 'It's starting to feel like I'm in prison…' he thought as he laid down on the bed. **

**Obito walked in to see the blonde lying on the bed with his eyes glaring at the roof. Obito sighed. "Come on, I'll let you go outside for a bit. This isn't a prison and you are free to leave whenever you want." He said plainly and Naruto stared bewildered at him. "You're serious?" he asked and the man shrugged. "Well, I can't force you to stay. You came here of your own free will and you still have the option to go back, even though it won't be easy." He said and Naruto understood. **

**If he went back now, Konoha would mark him as traitor probably. He really didn't care since the village was full of judge full drunken idiots anyway, but still… all he wanted was to be loved and noticed. He really didn't care about being famous or anything. He just wanted to know that someone cared. And now he had lost so many close ones. Even Hinata who gave her life for him, sacrificed everything to make him live on. **

**He knew that suicide wasn't really any option. **

**He sighed and stood up, taking on the black cloak with now blue clouds. 'They've changed them.' He thought absentmindly as he tried taking it on. Obito walked over and helped him take it on properly and helped him with the buttons. Naruto stared even more bewildered than before at the man, but shrugged it off. They walked out of the room and came to a dark hall. Naruto followed him as they walked through the corridor, trying not to stumble. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes slightly as sunlight hit his eyes. **

**Naruto tilted his head and stared. It was a training ground. He smiled slightly and looked around. Obito studied the boy's attitude and smirked when he was met with the blonde's back. 'Everything is falling into place.' He thought. **

**Oooh… spooky O_O Neh. Hi! That was second chapter! I really enjoy writing and don't really care about other stuff than how many just slipping by and checking out the story so don't worry! This will probably continue until I find something else in my life or if I die. xD **

**Ja ne! **


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'm really sorry for not updating as fast as usual, but I was a bit caught up in 'My mate' which was a small success for me J So, I'll try to make this chapter longer since I've been mean to you and not updating. Again, this story contains yaoi, language and ooc-ness. It's important that you know this. I'll make some stuff actually happen in this chapter too :3  
On with the story! **

**Chapter 3: Over the edge of darkness…**

It had been about three weeks since Naruto left. Kakashi was sitting in his apartment, drunk as fuck. He was really depressed about Naruto going away with Obito. The silver haired man stood up and stumbled out in the living room. 'Maybe I should just go to sleep?' he thought and shrugged. He could just wait until the next day since Tsunade had promised to send an anbu to him if they got track of their blonde. He growled and walked, slash stumbled, to the couch before laying down and closing his eyes.

What seemed like hours later, he stood up. He was completely clear in his head and he blinked slightly when he saw a dark figure in the middle of the room. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the kunai that was on the table. "Introduce yourself before walking into the apartment, please." He said, his voice hoarse, but still as intimidating and threatening as normal. The figure chuckled. "I'm already and acquaintance of yours." A frighteningly familiar voice said and Kakashi's body froze.

"Is this the way you're trying to get me back?" The figure continued, startling Kakashi slightly. This couldn't be for real. Kakashi looked around. He had sharingan so this was not a genjutsu. He would have been able to see right through it if it was. He looked back at the figure, who now was visible. Blond, unruly hair stood out. Tan skin that his eyes drank in. Naruto was standing in the middle of the living room with a t-shirt and a pair of shorts on.

"Getting drunk and sleeping it off on the couch, waiting for a clue…" Naruto whispered and walked towards Kakashi, who was now incredibly dazed. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought, but his brain was dead at the second Naruto touched his arm. It felt incredibly real and he couldn't help but believe that it was. "I remember when I tried saving you that I didn't sleep a second before you were safe… I was _so, so immensely, _worried about losing you." He said and his hand climbed upwards towards Kakashi's mask.

Kakashi forgot everything as the hand moved and trailed patterns over his skin up along his arm to his shoulder. It lingered there for a couple of seconds before he let it go all the way up to the edge of the mask. He took a weak and easily fought grip on it, letting Kakashi decide if this was what he wanted. And it was. Kakashi felt adrenaline climb fast and hurriedly through his veins. He felt all so complete when the teen touched his skin like this and with every second, he wanted and needed more. Naruto chuckled darkly as he tugged down the mask.

"GET THE HELL UP, YOU SLEEPY HEAD!" someone yelled and Kakashi flew out of the couch and onto the floor. He groaned and hit the table when he realized it had been a dream. "Yes, yes…" he muttered while walking to the door. He opened and Sakura arched a brow. He was in his usual attire, but he was letting out some weird intent. Not really killer intent, but it wasn't friendly either. Disappointment maybe? She shook her head. "Tsunade wants you at her office. They know where Naruto is." She said and Kakashi nodded and closed the door in Sakura's face. The girl growled and stomped off, muttering about stupid men and about other stuff.

Sakura was already depressed and she didn't need her sensei to make her even more down. Her best friend and teammate was going over to the other side just like the first one, which they had no idea of position of, getting a bit intimidated by that fact. She gulped and walked towards the hospital to treat some more patients. There was a lot of people who had gotten sick after watching their comrades die in front of their eyes and someone were merely fourteen year olds actually.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't be depressed while this was going on. She would put her village first and herself later, but now, someone needed her and she wouldn't disappoint them. Not ever.

Tsunade sighed when Kakashi finally came to the office. "Old habits never change?" she asked, having waited for about three hours. "Nope." He said plainly and she glared at him. "Not even when the village's most important person almost is missing?" she stated and even though he seemed untouched on the outside, he was trembling with anticipation on the inside. Like an inner Kakashi or something. Tsunade nodded slightly before taking out an envelope with some documents in. "We found Obito's place. The problem is that is guarded all over." She started and Kakashi came slightly closer so he could see.

"The second part is to convince Naruto into coming back. I am sure that Obito has planned everything perfectly, being the one to lure the fourth into his death and having used Pain for all that time and such. We have more information that he is aware of, but it's not enough to stop him." She said and Kakashi nodded. Naruto's insides had grown cold the moment he took Obito's hand, everyone was aware of it. And with all the power Obito had with Naruto beside himself, they had reasons to be scared.

"And?" he said, trying to make her continue without being too rude. "Well, some feeling inside me tells me that there's more behind this than just the destruction of Konoha. I think Obito might have a grudge against someone in the village and uses Naruto to get to them." She said, frowning slightly and showing off how old she actually was. Kakashi felt a warning feeling in his gut. "How could that hit anyone?" he asked. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, if we take Hinata for example. Naruto had one hundred percent gone with her if she was still alive. And if someone had a grudge against Hinata, they could use Naruto to show the pain they felt. I would say that he maybe… is after you." She finished and Kakashi felt like he had been shot. 'Rin.' He thought grimly and nodded slightly. "Thank you, Hokage-Sama," He said and Tsunade waved it off. "Now, what do we do?" he asked and she bit her lip. "I would say that we ask Shikamaru to come over." She said and Kakashi nodded back.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-Sama?" Shikamaru said the second after. Kakashi sighed. "When did you ask him to come?" he asked and she shrugged. "Four hours before you came." She said and he chuckled. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Chouji insisted on training a bit first. He really wants to join getting Naruto back." He said and yawned. Tsunade shook her head. "Typical. We have some information on him though." She said and Shikamaru's eyes widened. "What have you for now?" he asked and walked over.

Tsunade told the lazy genius what she had told Kakashi earlier and he nodded slightly. "There isn't too much we can do actually. But I suggest that we take a couple of ninjas that does not have any social bonds with Naruto or Obito. Emotions that gets mixed into this can make things nasty." He said and Kakashi glared at him. "Do you really think that Naruto will go with a couple of stranger back? He's maybe a bit slow, but he's not stupid. He's actually pretty smart and he won't go with anybody." He said and Shikamaru sighed. "I meant for distraction first. We'll try to make them think that they are the ones to go and get Naruto, make the guy upset and then he'll maybe run out in the forest somewhere if he's as predictable as I think. He may be the most unpredictable ninja when it comes to fighting and clothes choices, but with emotions, they guy is like a roller coaster you've been on thrice." He said, finishing.

Kakashi thought for a moment. Naruto couldn't be that bad. He couldn't have gone far over the edge, but he could have gone far enough to not stumble back himself. He rubbed his temples and growled before nodding. "Sounds reasonable." He said and Shikamaru nodded, sighing slightly. "Well, I suggest that we make Kotetsu, Izumo and some more people from their apartment as distractions. In the forest, we'll have my team and Kakashi's waiting. We have to search the area for a bit. If they really are where you say they are, then there are some ruins and such from religious actions there where there are lots of halls underground, much like Orochimaru's layer." He said with a serious look.

Tsunade's face darkened. "Then bring your teams here for briefing. You'll leave tonight." She said and Kakashi and Shikamaru nodded before going off. Kakashi's thoughts wandered off while trying to find Sai, Sakura and Yamato. 'I will get him back no matter what. This won't be like the Sasuke-hunt. This will be so much more.' He thought grimly as he passed Konoha's citizens on his way.

Naruto bit his lips slightly while panting. Training with Obito was hard since the man was able to go through you. He suddenly got an idea. He charged at Obito with a rasengan forming while he ran. Obito sighed. "That won't work, you know." He said, but Naruto didn't stop. Obito let himself get charged at and Naruto ran through him, but as he ran through, he turned around when he knew Obito would try and land an attack. He grabbed Obito's arm and pushed the rasengan into the man's stomach.

"Okay, you won this round actually." He said, getting up and Naruto glared. "If I had won, you wouldn't be able to get up." He growled and the man chuckled. "Remember that I have a lot of experience with guys like you, Uzumaki." He said and Naruto rolled his eyes. He and Obito had already grown a bit close, seeing from the point that the man was a bit like himself. Plus that Naruto's father had been his sensei and he had been on Kakashi's team and all. Naruto got to hear lots of things. Especially the sentence 'You remind me of your father now.' Which made Naruto as happy as it was possible.

He would never go back to Konoha. He liked the peace and such that he got there with Obito and he knew that he would never go back as long as he had his own choice. He sighed and jumped when Obito placed an arm on his shoulder. "Spacing out, are we?" he asked close to Naruto's ear and the blonde blushed furiously. "Sorry, shall we continue?" he rushed to say and the dark haired chuckled. "No, I think you should rest a bit." He said and slouched off.

**Well, that was all I had time for this time. I'll update soon since next chapter is practically writing itself now. ^^ Sorry for the wait since I'm usually quite fast. I'll update sooner this time! **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
